


Monster Mash: Vampire

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [2]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Biting, Blood Kink, Creampie, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 2 features a creature of the night
Relationships: Human/Vampire, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Vampire/Human - Relationship, human/nonhuman - Relationship
Series: Monster Mash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Kudos: 62





	Monster Mash: Vampire

Brie stood in the chips and candy aisle of the grocery store, a shopping basket in her hands as she scrutinized the different flavors of chips, unsure of what she was in the mood for. After a few moments of musing, she plucked up a bag of Doritos and called it a day. The rest of the items in her cart consisted of a bottle of flavored carbonated water, a Snickers bar and a pack of red licorice. She zoomed back down the aisle towards the check-out, already aware that she was running late. Tonight was supposed to be chill but when dating someone like Roman anything could happen and so Brie had made sure to freshen up and shave after work just in case. 

“Long day?” 

Brie glanced up at the male cashier with raised brows, who was staring at her instead of concentrating on scanning her items. 

“Do I look tired?” Brie replied, her voice cold, and she swept part of her hair back. 

“Ah, no, sorry,” the worker stammered, and he hastily finished scanning her snacks in awkward silence. 

Brie had forgotten about the faint bite marks on her neck as she slid her debit card into the machine with an annoyed frown. When the transaction was finished she snatched up the plastic bag and strode away, walking determinedly through the parking lot until she reached her car. Brie tossed the bag in the empty seat beside her, letting out a small sigh as she checked her phone for a moment, and then quickly started the car and pulled out from the parking spot. 

The Bluetooth in her car picked up on a call just as she started driving down the street, and the loud noise of the ringtone startled her. Brie glanced down at the touch screen, and a small smile graced her lips as she spotted her lover’s name. 

“Hello?” Brie called out loudly after picking up. 

“Brie, you left already?” 

Brie shivered as the deep baritone of Roman’s voice floated all around her, and she tightly clenched her steering wheel. 

“I just did… do you need anything?”

“I’m out of red wine, but I’ll make do with white.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely sure,” Roman assured her smoothly, and she could practically hear his cheeky grin. “I want you here with me as soon as possible.”

“Sure thing handsome,” Brie laughed. “I’ll be there soon okay?”

“Drive safe.” 

“Always do.” 

Brie was still smiling as the call ended and she lightly rested one hand in her lap as she cruised down the highway towards Roman’s house. She’d been there several times before but due to her anxious nature she was still a bit shaky on the details and so she kept her eyes peeled for the right road to turn onto. 

It was starting to grow dark out, nearing nine o’clock, but Brie was able to spot the road that led to his comfy, secluded house nestled in a forested area of town. Roman had a few neighbors, but she’d never met them and there were several acres of land between the houses so it was quite private, which they both appreciated. 

Within twenty minutes Brie’s car lightly crunched against the gravel driveway and she parked right beside Roman’s sleek SUV. They’d been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now but every time she came to his house she was still terribly nervous and her stomach would twist into tight knots the closer she got to the door. 

But like clockwork, the moment she saw Roman her nerves would all but disappear. Tonight was no different. Brie felt terribly underdressed, even though they both wore the same casual attire. As the door opened, revealing Roman’s tall, dark form, Brie gazed up at him with a huge smile as she stood on the porch with her grocery bag in one hand. 

Roman never failed to take her breath away. He was well over six feet tall, with rich black skin, amber eyes that almost glowed in the dim porch light and a full head of thick, long dreads that had been loosely tied back. Tonight, he sported a charcoal grey shirt that did nothing to hide his perfectly athletic physique and comfy looking black sweats. 

“Brie,” Roman greeted her, and he gave her a dazzling handsome smile. 

“Hey Roman,” Brie stammered, feeling her cheeks grow warm as Roman reached for her hand and pulled her close to him. 

“I’ve missed you.”

Brie leaned into his thick chest as he dipped his head and planted a firm kiss on her lips. His lips felt like ice, but Brie knew that she could warm them with just a few heated kisses. 

“Mmm,” Brie mumbled, and she smiled against his thick lips. “I missed you too.” 

“Come inside,” Roman encouraged, and he took a step back. “What goodies did you bring tonight?”

“The usual, you’re really missing out.” 

“I know but you bring something more delicious than a Snickers bar,” Roman teased, and Brie shivered as his lips grazed the curve of her ear. 

“Oh shush,” Brie laughed in an attempt to hide the fact her heart was almost racing right out of her chest. 

“What are you in the mood for tonight?” 

Brie followed Roman down the long hallway and into the living room where their nightly hangouts always took place. The couch was laden with a big soft blanket and several pillows. A dozen candles scattered around the room had been lit and the lights were off, lending to a very warm and relaxed atmosphere. The large television mounted on the far wall had Netflix already up and it just happened to show a list of horror movies. 

“Hmm, that’s a tough one,” Brie mused as she slipped her shoes off and joined Roman on the couch. 

Brie shuffled closer and leaned in to kiss him for a few fevered moments, which Roman eagerly returned. Then she paused to drop her bag on the nearby table and pulled out the bottle of soda water. 

“Didn’t I chose last time?” 

“Yeah, but you can choose again.” 

“Are you sure you haven’t seen everything?” 

“Perhaps,” Roman teased, and he lightly pinched Brie’s butt while she was sitting forward and taking a sip of her drink. 

Brie made a small noise in the back of her throat and placed her water down before whipping back around. Roman was grinning, and he let out a small growl as Brie slid back onto the couch and slipped her arms around his thick waist, hugging him tightly. His huge arms encircled her entire body as he hugged her back and Brie smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head. 

“Let’s pick something at random.” 

“Okay,” Roman chuckled, and he pressed a button on the remote. 

The list of movies started to move by in a blur and Roman waited a few moments before stopping on one in particular. Without even waiting to read the title he hit play and then tossed the remote down on the seat beside him. He settled into the couch, his pose relaxed as he stretched his long legs before him and idly carded his fingers through Brie’s long hair. 

“How was work?” Roman inquired, his voice low. 

“Boring, couldn’t wait to leave so I could come see you.” 

Brie shifted her legs so they were slung across Roman’s thick thighs. For a while, things were perfectly chill, and everything appeared normal. But inside, Roman was a raging mess of longing as he couldn’t help but be enamored by Brie’s scent. Every inch of her, from the smell of her flowery shampoo to the distinct pheromones she gave off was intoxicating. But as Roman listened to the steady sound of her heartbeat; the rushing of her warm blood in her veins, it was hard to concentrate on the movie. 

At some point, Brie munched on her snacks, and Roman drank a fair bit of the white wine he had brought up from the cellar. The movie was supposed to be a horror film but was doing a poor job of scaring either one of them. Brie knew as the night dragged on that it was only a matter of time before things got more interesting. While she didn’t mind it, something inside of her that night wanted something… more. 

_We haven’t had sex yet,_ Brie deliberated as she gently ran the palm of her hand along Roman’s deliciously toned pecs. _I can’t help but wonder if he’s holding back for my sake…_

Roman’s patience only lasted so long. He tried to show restraint but currently, Brie was his only source of food outside of animals and they had been apart for far longer than he’d anticipated. He gently brushed his fingers through Brie’s hair, parting it back so her slender neck was exposed, and he brushed his thumb along the firm muscle, smiling as she shivered and turned her face towards him. 

“You want to feed, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Roman replied, his voice low and sultry. 

The way he looked at Brie never failed to make her stomach ache and just that look alone made her wet. It was a look she’d grown to desire, that she longed to see and it haunted her dreams. They stared at each other for one long moment, the air between them almost overwhelming with tension until Brie broke the silence with a kiss. 

Their lips crashed together, Brie’s soft, thin lips molded against Roman’s cold plump ones. Within seconds his frigid skin warmed under her touch and he let out a low moan as she reached up and grasped him by the neck, drawing him closer. He reached down, pulling her thigh so that she was sitting astride him, all the while his hot kisses trailed down her cheek and neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

Usually Roman would just feed and then they’d cuddle and finish watching the movie. But tonight felt different. Brie was acting more boldly, and the small movements of her hips drove him wild as she ground against him, stirring Roman in many places. 

“Brie,” Roman gasped, and his eyes shot open. 

Brie paused, her hands resting on his shoulders as she gazed down at him. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and the expression on her sweet little face made his head spin. 

“I always let you feed,” Brie mumbled, and she reached up to brush her fingers across his lips, prodding them ever so slightly. 

She could just barely see the small sharp tip of his fang, which Brie knew would grow in length just before he’d bite. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and there was no fooling Roman that she was nervous, but her attraction to him and desire to be intimate was currently overriding all other emotions. 

“I need it,” Roman growled, and he dug his fingers into her waist. “Please, Brie.” 

“I should make you work for it this time,” Brie teased, and she smiled as an idea went off in her head. 

“Work?” Roman huffed, and he almost whimpered as Brie rolled her hips, rubbing almost painfully against his obvious erection. 

“More like a test, a challenge. Do you like challenges?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

Seeing Roman so flustered for once spurred Brie on. She smirked as she slid backward and off of him so she was kneeling on the floor. Roman’s eyes widened as he watched her gently part his legs with her small, slender hands and shuffled closer. The large bulge in his sweatpants twitched as she ran her palms up his thigh, a small smirk on her lips. 

“Brie…” 

“If you can last through a blow job, then I’ll let you feed to your heart’s content.” 

Roman’s jaw dropped, and for a moment he was completely speechless. 

“Can you do that?” Brie asked, and her doe-like eyes twinkled with a mischievousness behind them that Roman didn’t know she could possess. “Can you behave?” 

“Yes of course.” 

Brie shifted her position so she was kneeling comfortably and gently rubbed Roman through his pants for a moment, thoroughly enjoying just how much it turned him on. Seeing him squirm under her touch made her ache but she ignored her own feelings to focus solely on pleasing Roman. 

_Such an ancient, intimidating creature of the night and he’s begging for me. I quite like this._

After a few moments of teasing Brie finally hooked her fingers around the band of Roman’s sweats and slowly tugged them down. By now, Roman was breathing deeply, his amber eyes locked onto Brie as he firmly clenched the armrest with his thick, strong hand. 

“Wow,” Brie whispered breathlessly as she was given an up-close view of his cock. “You’re huge, Roman.” 

“Is that surprising?” 

“No, I just…” Brie struggled to focus on what she was saying. She was far too interested in his plump head as it peeked out from between his foreskin. 

“Never been with anyone as big as you,” Brie managed to finish before she leaned in and wasted no time in wrapping her lips around him. 

“Brie!” Roman cried out, and he twitched under her touch as he felt Brie’s tongue swirling around his head. 

Her soft hands gentle grasped his thick shaft and she stroked him deeply, taking great care to cover every inch of him. Her rhythm was mind-shattering, and the small slurps that issued from her lips nearly tipped him over the edge. 

“Brie… god… Brie,” Roman moaned, and his chest heaved as his head lolled back against the couch. 

Brie loved the way he moaned her name, and she dragged her tongue down his thick shaft while she continued to stroke him. She continued her slick administrations for a couple of minutes until another boost of confidence urged her to go further. So, she stopped sucking and tugged his sweatpants, pulling them down further until they were off completely. 

“You’re so handsome,” Brie murmured as she kissed the inside of Roman’s dreamy brown thigh. 

Roman clenched the couch harder, and when he looked at her she could see his fangs fully now as his mouth was parted open while he gasped for air. 

“You’re… you’re unbelievable,” he whimpered. 

Brie trailed her kisses inward until her lips were once again wrapped around his aching cock. She could feel it throbbing beneath her touch and she wondered how much longer he would last, or how long it had been since he’d last received good head. She closed her eyes as she urged him further into his mouth, enjoying how much effort it took. 

Roman’s stomach trembled as he stared down at her with utter disbelief, watching as Brie valiantly tried to deepthroat him. She gagged a little, but pushed forward but only made it halfway down before she had to pull back. But that was enough to drive Roman absolutely insane and he almost lost his restraint right then and there just feeling himself so deep inside her molten hot mouth. 

“Brie… holy fuck, I can’t…” 

“You’re doing great,” Brie smiled, and puckered her lips against his plump head, swirling his precum and her saliva all around him. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Roman whined, and he was itching to reach out and grab her. 

He was almost drunk on all the smells of her alone, and the increased sounds of her rushing of her blood were making it worse. He felt dizzy, and Brie could tell that it was probably going too far. 

_He’s been so good, and it’s been extra long since he’s fed…_

But Brie wanted to end it on a higher note. She couldn’t help but feel her lust burning deep inside of her. She stroked Roman for a minute longer before abruptly stopping, and Roman let out a small noise of protest as she suddenly stood up. 

“What are you…” 

“I want you,” Brie replied matter of factly, and her blush deepened as she realized what she was saying, but there was no going back now. 

Roman trembled before her, his entire body shaking with adrenaline and heat. It took every ounce of energy not to leap at Brie, to tear her clothes off and sink his fangs deep into her. That part of him, the beastly side of his nature was almost too much to ignore. But his patience had won, as he watched Brie remove her pants and step closer. 

“Take me,” Brie urged him, her voice full of unrestrained desire. “I’m yours.” 

Roman sat forward and in an instant one of his arms wrapped around her while the other grabbed for his cock with frenzied movement, guiding it between her plump lips. Brie slumped forward, clutching her arms around his thick neck and she let out a loud mew as she felt his head pushing at her entrance.

“God you’re so wet,” Roman growled, and he pushed Brie’s waist down. 

Brie gasped and dug her nails into his neck, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt him stretching her with his giant cock. She gasped for air, completely overwhelmed by the feeling, and after a moment of resistance, he entered her completely. 

Roman let out another deep, guttural growl and lurched forward. Before Brie could even process what was going on, she felt a hot flash across her neck as he pierced her neck with his fangs. The pain was gone in an instant and replaced with utter ecstasy as he began thrusting his hips, plunging himself deep inside of her. Brie was almost paralyzed with pleasure and she slumped against him, clutching at his thick dreadlocks, tangling her fingers within them. Roman kept her there, his clawed hands digging into her back as he fucked her with desperate, wild movement all the while drinking deeply from her honeyed veins. 

“Ahh, ahh… Roman!” Brie cried out, and she whimpered as she felt her climax rising. 

Without warning Roman came. Brie’s head shot back as she felt a huge load of his cum shoot so deep inside of her it made her see stars. Blood dripped down her neck from the bite and her back stung from Roman clutching her so roughly but none of that mattered. Her thighs trembled as she came crashing to a mind-numbing orgasm, her entire body twitching as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Roman cried out as well, his hips still weakly thrusting as he dragged his tongue along Brie’s bloody neck until he was completely spent and slumped back against the couch with a content moan. 

Brie flopped down on top of him, their shirts soaked completely through with their sweat. Her chest heaved as she struggled to regain her composure and for a few moments, all she could do was sit astride Roman, gasping for as she still trembled lightly. Then she weakly sat up, her limbs felt like weak little noodles as she pushed her sweaty locks of hair away from her face and looked at him with a bashful expression. 

“That was… amazing,” Roman sighed, and he gave her the cheekiest grin through half-closed eyes. 

“Was it?”

“Beyond amazing, incredible… wondrous, sublime,” Roman rambled, not stopping until Brie laughed and smothered him with kisses. 

“Will you spend the night?”

“You want me to?”

“Of course,” Roman replied firmly, and his brows furrowed together. “You don’t think I’m just using you for blood, do you?”

“I-I didn’t… I mean…” 

Roman smiled at her, a smile that never failed to take her breath away, and he slipped his hands under her shirt, lifting the thing material. Brie obliged him by lifting her arms and once her shirt was free he tossed it on the floor and expertly hooked his fingers around her bra. He removed it too and Brie followed suit with removing his shirt as well. Then Brie slid back, freeing herself from his cock, which left a strange emptiness in the pit of her stomach. She wanted him to fill her again, and sooner rather than later. 

“Lay down,” Roman instructed softly, and he laid down on the couch so they were facing the tv. 

Brie shifted her body so she was laying with her back to Roman and she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. He kissed along her neck, lapping gently at the small remnants of blood, feeling completely content and full. They laid there for some time in comfortable silence; Brie stroking her Vampire boyfriend’s firm, thick arm while he gently massaged her belly. They both rested, but their fun was far from over that night, as the new couple was fueled by their unleashed passion. 

**Author's Note:**

> After reading some good advice, I've decided to separate the Monster Mash oneshots in an attempt to be more user friendly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ suilaidrowan


End file.
